


The Journey Begins

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2018, Adventure, Birthday Party, Free-verse poem, Gen, Happy Hobbit Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: This free-verse poem celebrates Frodo Baggins and Bilbo Baggins' combined birthday party, and the Ring that would separate them for 17 years. Happy Hobbit Day, 2018!





	The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Happy Hobbit Day! :)

Frodo and Bilbo’s birthday party   
was a success.   
Hobbits came, near and far,   
to witness the celebration,   
as well as Gandalf’s fireworks   
to boot.

The party wasn’t over!   
There was one more trick   
up Bilbo’s sleeve.   
For he had the One Ring,   
Sauron’s Master Ring,   
inside his pocket.

Bilbo gave his speech   
said a few not so kind words   
to the hobbits he knew.   
Frodo knew these words   
weren’t meant for him.   
That much was to be said.

Oh well! Onto Round Two   
of Bilbo’s master plan,   
to escape the party   
and make his way   
to Rivendell,   
all on his own!   
Where he would stay   
for the time being.

So, Bilbo gave his speech,   
put on the ring,   
and with a whoosh!   
He vanished.   
The Ring now belonged   
to Frodo   
who was Master of Bag End.

It would take him seventeen years   
before Frodo   
journeyed to Rivendell   
and met up with Bilbo   
where their birthday party   
would be most splendid.

Now the tale is done,   
and the party is all aflame,   
for Bilbo and Frodo had fun   
with the elves.   
Partygoers they were   
until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
